Shuichi Leaves Yuki!
by Shinigami-Kay
Summary: This is a story about Gravitation, like I promised, it is where Shuichi runs away from Yuki because he slept with another man after being drunk! Please Review, when I publish my next chapter any reviews gets a thanks! "STAY GOOD!" thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This is my story! Chapter One, like it!

One night Shuichi was walking home from the pub. He went up to the bedroom to find Yuki in bed with another male. One single tear ran down his cheek. He reached for a sheet of paper and a pen.

Don't bother coming to look for me!

He reached for a photo of the both of them and smashed the glass and put the note to it with tape. He ran for it. Grabbing his stuff and passport on the way.

...

"It's been five years and I still remember. I wish it had never happened," Yuki said to Tohma.

FLASH BACK

Shuichi is out and Yuki goes to the pub. Ends up drinking to much and wonder home with a boy.

The next morning Yuki woke up naked next to a man in boxers. He climbed out of bed and saw the cracked photo. And that note.

END FLASHBACK.

"We have sorces to say he went to England to progress in music, his counter name Sam Raplive." Tohma typed his name into the laptop. A recorded vidio on youtube popped up. Yuki took at the photo on the acount. The pinkest hair and the purplest eyes. You only have to look at him to know it Shuichi. "He works for Island Records,"  
"I've got to see him. Please Tohma!"  
"I'll set up for three people to come with us, Hiro, Suguru and Ryuichi." Yuki nodded before grabbing a bag and packing some clothes. The three Extra's came a few minutes later.  
"We're getting Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, and Mr. bear is coming too!" Ryuichi sang. Everyone got there passports from Tohma, new Identitys, Yuki was Lee Fisher. Tohma was Mark Shamen. Ryuichi was Tom Smith. Hiro was James Thomas. Suguru was Ryan Banks and Mr. Bear got a passport so Ryuichi could pretend and so Ryuichi was happy. We got on the plane.  
...

Sam woke up one morning. He looked at the clock. It was 8:02 am. He yawned and streched his arms. His flat mate Jamie was cooking breakfast. He walked through into the kitchen.  
"Can you make me a cup of tea?" asked Jamie as Sam flicked the kettle on. "Sam please?"  
"It's not Sam and you know that, It's Shuichi," Shuichi sighed, "Yeah sure," Shuichi looked at the news paper. He was shocked to see Eiri Yuki there on the front page.

Eiri Yuki, a hit sensation Novelist in Tokyo and Japan has gone viral, releasing novels that were orriganly in Japanese are now in English, A top book rater rates his work 10/10.

"You know him?" said Jamie as he looked over Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi nodded.  
"He was big in my country," he said no more.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! Its all going to happen, love and everything!

The plane touched down and they got to the Hotel.  
"Tohma, you always go five stars don't you?"  
"Yaha," Tohma said. Ryuichi bounced on a bed on his bottom. "No time to mess around, This is his address," he passed the address to Yuki. 14 Born Close.  
"Lets go then," Yuki said. They got to the front door at 10 am. Yuki was the one who knocked. Shuichi answered it.  
"Hello how may I- What the heck!" Jamie came to the door.  
"Eiri Yuki right, nice to meet you."  
"How do you know my name?" Eiri said, hoping it was because Shuichi had mentioned him.  
"Your in the paper, you know your books going Viral, why are you here?"  
"Oh,"  
"We came to Shuichi," said Ryuichi as he pushed passed Yuki and nibbled Mr. Bear's ear.  
"Ryuichi?"  
"Yaha," he said. He took off his sunglasses and cap.  
"Why are you guys here?"  
"We came to take you home," Said Hiro, Yuki was now at the back of the group.  
"How many are there of you?"  
"Well, 5, Me, Suguru, Ryuichi, Tohma and Yuki,"  
"Tohma's here?"  
"Yep," said Tohma as they all pushed to try and see Shuichi.  
"Come in," said Jamie. They all went to the living room. Shuichi ended up sitting on a chair brought from outside.  
"So you came to take Sam home?"  
"Shuichi," Shuichi muttered.  
"Right," said Jamie.  
"Yes we did," said Suguru.  
"What happened to you hair Shuichi?" asked Ryuichi. Shuichi put my hand to it.  
"I just let it grow," he said.  
"You look like a girl," Yuki said. "It's down to your waist,"  
"No it anit," Shuichi said.  
"Yeah," said Tohma. Shuichi uncliped the exstentions. It went back to it was just lower then his shoulders.  
"Why are you wearing exstentions?" asked Hiro.  
"He cut it short a few weeks back and work thinks it looks good at his waist so gave them to him, he just forgets to take them out,"  
"You're lucky you can speak Japenese," said Suguru.  
"I lived there when I was young," said James.  
"Then how come you have an English accent and name then?"  
"I was born here, moved to Japan at 3 till 9 and came back to London, I'm 25, thats 14 years,"  
"Good point," said Tohma.  
"Can we just get to bisness?" grunted Yuki, "I don't care about what your talking about,"  
"Yuki, why did you come?" Shuichi said.  
"How do you even know a Famous auther?"  
"I'm famous in Japan, bigger then here," Shuichi grasped the computer and typed in Shuichi Shindou. A Japanese song with over 50 000 000 views started playing.  
"I'm the main singer, Hiro is the Guitar and Suguru keyboard and synthesizer,"  
"I came here because of you, brat," Yuki said.  
"Yeah but Why?"  
"No reason, Just thought I'd tag along,"  
"He missed you really," said Ryuichi as he nibbled Mr. Bears ear. "He wants you to come back the most. He really misses you Shuichi,"  
"Why would a famous novelist want Sam to come home?" Shuichi gave in, he would never call Shuichi, Shuichi.  
"I guess he didn't tell you," said Tohma.  
"Tell me what? Sam tell me,"  
"It's nothing, We were just friends," Shuichi said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He made a glass of water before sitting back down.  
"I guess he really hasn't told you then," said Suguru.  
"If anyone says anything I wont forgive them," Shuichi said.  
"They were married," said Ryuichi. "Shuichi and Eiri Yuki were married," Shuichi couldn't stay made at Ryuichi, he didn't get what Shuichi meant anyway. Jamie looked at me.  
"Really?" Shuichi nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I-I just couldn't," Shuichi went to his room. A few minutes later Ryuichi walked in and sat next to him.  
"Mr. Bear wants you to come home too," said Ryuichi to a crying Shuichi. Shuichi pulled out a coin.  
"Heads I'm staying here, Tails I'm staying here," he flicked it, "Heads, looks like I'm staying here,"  
"Did Yuki hurt you that much?" Shuichi nodded. "What did he do?"  
"He had sex with another man in our bed," Ryuichi reached for Shuichi's eye. He wiped away the tear.  
"Ask him why, you might find out,"  
"Because he hates me,"  
"No I don't, you stupid brat," Shuichi looked up.  
"Y-Yuki,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you, you know, do what you did?"  
"I was drunk,"  
"That's not an exscuse," Yuki looked at the toned mucles on Shuichi's chest. He had his same face but the most beautiful body Yuki had ever seen.  
"Yeah I guess it isn't but it's true," Yuki sighed, "I want you back, I have ever since you left, I've been looking all over for you,"  
"No, I wont go home," Shuichi said as he stood up and swept past Yuki. Yuki caught Shuichi's shoulder. "Let go," Shuichi tried to pull from the grip.  
"Face me please," said Yuki. Shuichi turned and was welcomed by warm lips. Shuichi back stepped. Yuki stepped forward. "Please Shuichi." Shuichi turned around and ran.  
...

When they got ready to leave Jamie pulled Yuki back.  
"Yuki, he still loves you, I'm not dumb, come back tomorrow by yourself. Alright?"  
"Yeah ok,"

They got to the hotel and Yuki got into the shower, letting the warm dropplets melt onto his skin. Yuki couldn't forget the toned chest Shuichi now owned. Nor the warm lips. When he slept that night it was all he could dream about.

When he woke up he pulled on some slacks and a shirt. Yuki had some toast and got to Shuichi's at 7:00. Jamie answered the door.  
"He's not up yet, I think it might be good to see you first thing in the morning, wait in his bedroom." Yuki nodded and waited by Shuichi's door. When Shuichi woke up he looked at me twice before gasping out.  
"What are you doing here!"  
"Jamie invited me round, Shuichi I love you," Shuichi stood up. Yuki pulled Shuichi into his arms and kissed him. Shuichi moaned and opened his mouth slightly. Yuki saw his chance and entered his tongue. Shuichi stopped before pulling away. There is to many memories. Shuichi ran for it.  
"Shuichi Please!" Yuki tried to follow but Jamie stopped him.  
"Go to this address later," he said as he handed Yuki an address. "Stay here till I say so ok?" Yuki nodded.  
...

A few hours later Yuki went to see Shuichi. He had decided to take it slow.  
"Hey," said Yuki to a figur looking at the stars.  
"Hi Yuki, sorry for running off,"  
"It's alright," Yuki slowly aproached Shuichi.  
"I've got some stuff to do tomorrow, and I could use some help, would you mind?"  
"No not at all,"  
"Remember it is not a date,"  
"Yeah alright,"  
"You had better go, It's nine o'clock at night,"  
"Yeah alright, see you tomorrow then," Yuki walked home and had a shower, he fell asleep dreaming of the kiss they had shared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Tohma shook Yuki awake.  
"Huh? Tohma?" yawned Yuki.  
"It's 8:30,"  
"Crap I'm late!" Yuki pulled one some jeans and a ralph Lauren polo shirt. He pulled on his shoes before going downstairs. When he walked outside, ready to make his way to Shuichi's flat, Shuichi stood there shirt less and in jeans, standing next to his motor bike waiting. Yuki looked at Shuichi's chest. Beautiful. He walked over.  
"Here," said Shuichi as he handed Yuki a Helmet. Yuki straped it on. Yuki climbed on the motor bike behind Shuichi, Shuichi leaned back slightly so that Shuichi's back was touching Yuki's chest. Yuki put his hands on Shuichi's so as to keep safe. They got going. It was fast. They went to a music store.  
"Got to pick up an order of Mics." They walked inside.  
"Sam," said the owner, his face planted with a goofy grin, "Here's the mics," he handed a big box. Yuki tied it to the bike while Shuichi talked. He came out a minute later.  
"Common, we got things to do," This time I held on a differently. Shuichi was getting back to his normal self. I placed my arms under his armpits and held onto his shoulders. We took them to the Island Records-Building. When we walked inside I reconised famous singers like JLS and the rest. We walked into the recording studio and set up some of the mics.  
"Yuki, may I kiss you?" Yuki was taken back by the boldness. Shuichi suddenly felt like he shouldn't of asked and was shocked when they were joined by the mouth seconds later. Shuichi moaned slightly and opened his mouth a little wider. Yuki gently licked Shuichi's lips. Shuichi shivered slightly. Yuki took this as a sign to go farther. He gently slipped his tongue into shuichi's mouth and Shuichi used his tongue to touch Yuki's. Shuichi's hand lifted Yuki's onto his chest. Yuki kissed his chest. Shuichi smiled as they joined by the tongue again.  
...

That night Yuki dreamt of the love they had had.


End file.
